


Luminous Beings Are We

by Darnaguen



Series: Jedi Steps [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Force Ghosts, Future Fic, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaller snippets about Rey's journey towards claiming her legacy and destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

—

This time, she doesn’t dream of the island. 

She dreams of sand and flames, torrential rain, snow-covered trees.   
It is edging on a nightmare she’s desperate to escape when she hears it again - that familiar voice. 

_“She has grown strong,”_ it observes, crisp and civilized. 

_“Yes,”_ agrees another thoughtfully - a warm, soothing baritone. _“And her control is remarkable.”_

_“She already resisted the Dark Side once. Resisted **him**."_

Memory of a cold voice and an invasive pull inside her deepest thoughts makes her shudder and curl around herself. 

But then the dream wraps her with an indescribable warmth, and she has the strangest feeling that if she opened her eyes now she would see a tall, young man kneeling beside her.   
He has a soft blue glow about him, but she imagines his wavy hair is the color of sand and his blue eyes are kind despite the scar running across his face. A scar just like…

_“Sleep, Rey,”_ he smiles as he lays a ghostly hand on her forehead. 

The warmth surrounds her again and she slowly drifts back under.

_“You’re home now.”_

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a drabble prompt for Luke & Rey + 'Memory'.

—

She runs her fingers lightly over the wet grass, eyes closed and face turned towards the salty breeze.

The ocean roars, the sea birds cry and he dares not to speak - still doesn’t have the words.

He tucks his hands into his sleeves, breathes deep and closes his eyes as well. The Force hums like an electric charge, strong and warm and welcoming.

_“… life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us…”_

He reaches out cautiously and the rush is almost staggering. His ears ring, his heart sings and the salty dampness on his face has little to do with the sea.

When he opens his eyes he finds her looking up at him.

“Father… I remember.”

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some future speculation that sparked into my mind one night and wouldn't leave me alone.

–

The long years of war have left their mark on her: cuts, blaster burns, broken bones.   
Joints that ache if she neglects her forms.

She examines her hands critically: calloused and scarred, tanned and freckled. Some things never change.  
Deftly as ever she braids and pins her long, dark hair and sighs when her comm beeps.

“Master Skywalker? General Dameron on the holo for you.”

With one last glance at the faded, flickering holo image - a smiling young man with a baby in his arms - she clips her lightsaber to her belt.

“Thank you, Rix. I’ll be right over.”

–


End file.
